Holiday Kisses
by SilentDreamer23
Summary: Love is the best gift anyone could ask for. A series of oneshots covering multiple pairings from the games and show leading up to Christmas. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Pairings: SequelShipping - Rosa/Hugh Ferriswheelshipping - White/N Alexandrianshipping - Volkner/Jasmine SoulSilverShipping - Silver/Lyra
1. Chapter 1

**Hello & Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you guys! Since I'm getting nowhere with my main story, I decided to write a bunch of holiday oneshots leading up to Christmas. Five stories in total with multiple ships from the games and show. First up is SequelShipping (Rosa/Hugh). Hope you guys have a great week!**

* * *

Rosa dreaded the winter months. It was always cold, muggy, no reason to be outside at all. The snow often reached heights of above the knees making travel a huge hassle. If it wasn't something important it was better to stay inside in the warm confines of one's home, maybe light a fire and drink hot coffee. A decent afternoon consisted of those calm activities, along with resting on the sofa and reading a book or flipping through television channels. There wasn't much to do when the weather failed to cooperate. She preferred the sunny, warm beaches and eating ice cream to cool down. Undella Town was her favorite place this time of year but even that place was terrible in the winter.

Looking out of his snow covered window, she found it odd that people were out playing in the freezing snow. Many hurled snowballs at each other from behind shoddy forts and nailed themselves in the face repeatedly. She shivered at how cold it must feel getting pelted by those little balls of frozen rain. Others, like her boyfriend and his kid sister, rolled huge amounts of snow and stacked them on top of one another to create a misshapen snowman. The midsection was the biggest of the three pieces while the base was the smallest yet held up the entire thing. Seeing Hugh frown and his sister laugh at their poor job made her giggle.

What she loved about him the most was how loving he was to his sister despite being a bit of a hothead. He went above and beyond to protect her and made she had all she needed. His devotion was definitely appealing and often made her wonder if he'd be the same if they were to have kids someday. She brought it up repeatedly just to see the look on his face, but in truth it was far off into the future. They were still kids themselves. It didn't stop her from imagining what they would turn out like, though.

While they worked on adding the last details, she left the windowsill and began heating up a pot of milk to have the chocolate ready once they came inside. With Hugh's sister visiting she couldn't make her favorite coffee blend and had to settle for hot chocolate. Not that she minded, chocolate brought a sense of calm and wouldn't make her crash after a few hours. As the pot boiled, she grabbed three mugs from the cupboard and the chocolate mix and a big bag of marshmallows from the pantry. She poured the steaming milk into the mugs and started mixing in the ingredients, setting aside the marshmallows so they could each decide how much they wanted.

Just as she finished separating the cups, the door swung open and let a strong breeze chill the air inside.  
"Don't forget to take your shoes off."  
"I won't!"  
Rosa wrapped her thin jacket tighter around her body to combat the sudden drop in temperature. Hugh came in first, leaving the door wide open while his sister followed. He dusted the snowflakes that collected off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door. His sister did the same but with a little wiggle instead that made her laugh quietly.

"Hey, Rosa." He walked into the kitchen where she stood and kissed her on the cheek.  
Her body recoiled slightly with the numbing coldness of his face.  
"You're freezing, Hugh! At least warn me next time." She gently pushed him away but like the joker that he was, he only forced himself closer and hugged her tighter. His frigid fingers ran underneath her shirt and touched bare skin, making her jump in surprise at his icy touch. Another reason she hated winter. Hugh always messed with her for avoiding the snowy weather.

"That's not fair! Please, stop!" She laughed as she tried to pull away. Finally, after a few more playful kisses on her cheek, Hugh let her go and walked over to the counter where the drinks were.  
"You made hot chocolate?"  
"Yes. I figured you two would need something hot after being outside so long."  
"It wasn't that cold. You should've been out there with us. We made a snowman." Hugh ripped open the bag of marshmallows and popped a few into his mouth. "Come get some chocolate, bubbles." He called to his sister.

"Yum! Can I get marshmallows, please?"  
"How many do you want?"  
"Two!"  
She watched their loving exchange and couldn't help but admire the bond the two of them shared. Being an only child was really hard growing up. Sure she had tons of friends and her mom to keep her company, but having a sibling was something she always wanted. They seemed to have a lasting connection that friends don't usually ever attain. Friends come and go but a brother or sister would always be there no matter what. Now that she was with Hugh, it was like she had a little sister as well. Granted she could never take his place but it wouldn't stop her from showing her things only a big sister could.

"Rosa, how many do you want?"  
She snapped her focus back to Hugh who awaited a response.  
"I'll take two, please."  
Hugh grabbed the last two mugs and handed hers over.

"What do you say, bubbles?" He looked down to his side and asked his sister.  
"Thank you, Rosa!" She wore a foamy mustache while looking up and beaming a wide smile.  
"You're so welcome. How about we watch a movie tonight?"  
"Yay! Can I pick one?"  
"Of course. We'll be there in a minute."  
She bounced off to the living and began scouring the row of movies on the shelf by the television.

Night was setting in, the streetlights came in one at a time through the window. The snow was still falling and the streets were empty. They had settled in on the couch, covered by a large blanket, and turned on the movie she had picked. Rosa brought over a plate of fresh baked cookies that they ate while sipping their chocolate. As it went on, she huddled closer to Hugh and practically lay on top of him. His arm went over her shoulder and welcomed the extra warmth. His sister fell asleep halfway through the animated movie and she was on her way to joining her. Hugh tenderly ran his fingers through her hair, pushing her towards sleep with his caresses.

Though she still hated winter, the quality time she spent with friends and family was better than any gift she could ever receive. She had a loving boyfriend, a healthy life, and a possible little sister to care for. Nothing could beat the happiness and love she had for the brother and sister who resided next to her.

Before closing her eyes and joining the slumber, she cocked her head up and looked at her boyfriend. "I love you, Hugh."  
He finished off his chocolate and had the same foamy coating his sister had earlier. "I love you, too, dummy."

She craned her neck up and caught his lips, tasting the sweet flavor of chocolate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with another one. This time it is Ferriswheelshipping (White/N). Have a nice day and thanks for reading!**

* * *

His touch is delicate, soft as his nimble fingers trace the underline of her jaw. An involuntary quiver of her lower lip allows a quiet moan to escape. Wise gray eyes flicker with the roaring fire as he levels his head down to meet her. His response is a pleasant smile, making her overflow with longing. Her hands instinctively went for his thick hair and tangling her fingers into his green locks. The urge to bawl intensifies the longer he stares at her.

Over a year of separation drained the energy for life she was known for. The days were quieter and boring, spent cooped up in her room loathing the empty feeling inside her. Being a champion lost its appeal when the one person she cared for wasn't around to enjoy it with her. Challengers came but never made it past the Elite Four. Those that did were immediately swept aside without so much as a conscious thought. Her Pokémon ended things by themselves anyways. After each match she'd retreat to her home in Nuvema, only to be called in for an important matter concerning the Gyms. There wasn't much down time when you were the League Champion.

She wasn't in the right mind to fulfill her duties. Depression started taking its toll and wouldn't allow her to even get out of bed in the mornings. Friends tried to cheer her up but she always fell back into her old ways and pretty much shunned them. She couldn't waste any more time wallowing in sorrow. It was unproductive and only caused her crippling emotional pain. One day she just had enough of the self-loathing and decided to look for him. Thus the position of League Champion was vacated and she traveled around Unova once more in hopes of running into him.

Weeks turned into months while out scouring the region. She met up with old friends and acquaintances that motivated her to keep looking, but her belief started to wane the longer she was out. No signs of him appearing at any of their old hangouts, and with winter approaching the search became difficult. She made it as far as Iccirus City before admitting to herself that it was far enough. The entire city was blanketed with a sheet of snow as far as the eye could see. Getting around was hard enough without a ton of snow piling on the streets, so she had to rest at a Pokémon Center while the storm passed. Her final destination was north of the city at a tower known as a habitat for a number of different Pokémon as well as a few of the almighty Dragon Pokémon.

She had a budding hatred for those mythical beasts ever since he rode off on top of one and left. No matter how much she pleaded and cried for him to stay, he soared into the clouds and disappeared off the face of the earth. Not a single call or ways of letting her know he was okay. For all she knew he could've gotten hurt, or worse. The thought alone filled her with dread at not being able to see his joyous face. Without him, a void was created and couldn't be filled in by someone else.

Her fears were put to rest very quickly, though.

As she rested in her room, curled up in a heavy blanket by the fireplace, a knock came at her door. She wasn't expecting any visitors. Nobody besides her mom knew she was in Iccirus. She undid the lock and slowly peeked through the small crack, gasping at the sight of a familiar man standing in the hall. Months of searching came to an end just like that. The person her heart yearned for found her.

The tears fell with no restraint as she brought his face closer. The one question that kept repeating in her head will finally get an answer. Tilting her head to the side, swallowing the lump in her throat, she asks through glazed eyes, "Why did you leave, N?"

His brow wrinkles at the question as his hands move away from her chin and up to her cheeks to clear away the tears. He draws in a breath and sighs quietly into the night.  
"I was selfish. I needed time for myself to figure out what I wanted out of life." His thumb sweetly wipes away the steady stream of tears. "I cared for injured wild Pokémon and travelers who were lost, but helping them wasn't enough to keep me happy."

The crackling fire snaps in the air, shadows dance on the wall behind them with each flicker of light. Snow falls from the gray clouds outside but the calm ambiance fills them with all the warmth they need. The heat rises with each stroke of his fingers and gentle smile.

"It turns out what I was missing…was you. I'm...sorry...for leaving you."

His admission brings in a crack in his voice that catches her off guard. His gleaming eyes run back and forth with unwavering attention. She could only bury her face into the crook of his neck and tightly embrace him with all the strength she could muster. She shivers with each pass of his hand through her hair, comforting her just like he used to. He whispers loving nonsense into her ear and plants occasional pecks on her temple. Months of waiting to do something had her raising her head and quickly wiping excess tears. She leans in and closes her eyes as soon as she sees him do the same. Her heart pounds against her chest and resonates throughout her entire body once his lips trap hers. Her hands fall to his broad chest while his cup her face once more, adding to the overwhelming sensation coursing through her.

No other feeling compared to that of having him kiss her again. The taste of his lips, the natural scent he exuded, and the tenderness of his touch all combined to erase her fears and lose herself in him. Intoxicating, passionate, no one else brought her the same feeling he did.

Before long his affectionate caresses lull her to sleep and he pulls the blanket higher to cover both of them. She cuddles closer to him, laying her tired head on his chest. His steady breath is relaxing. The glowing sparks of fire rise into the air and dissipate in an instant. It will soon die out but the love she felt for N would be more than enough to keep her warm through the night. He came back and everything became a million times better. Nothing will ever take away the strong feelings they have for each other. In the end, they would always find a way back to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**A little uncommon pairing this time. I haven't read many stories that were about Alexandrianshipping (Volkner/Jasmine) so here you go. Once again, thanks for reading. There are two stories left. Have a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

There she stood, running a single hand through the flowing strands of her hair, basking in the glow of the waning sun. Her blue and white dress flailed carelessly in the breeze. It didn't matter to her that the temperature was dropping. The remaining sun provided enough heat to warrant going without a coat. She wrinkled her toes in the coarse sand and breathed in the salty air of the sea. The outline of her slim frame contrasted against the burgundy sea boulders behind her.

Wingulls and Pelippers flew high above and squawked as they left the area. Waves rippled along the coastline and splashed against the natural seawall of rocks. Despite it being winter, the temperature was moderately warm the past few days. The coolness of the sea may have had something to do with it. Swirling winds were the only act of weather that was present.

Volkner marveled at her natural beauty from afar. It sort of became a routine to take a walk along the shore after a Gym Battle regardless of a win or loss. Once in a while he'd see her doing the same. She had been to this small alcove on multiple occasions and always stared at the vast ocean. Each time they would meet up and have a chat. Today wasn't any different.

"You'll catch a cold out here, Jasmine." He called to her as he made the short walk to the sandy area she stood at. She turned away her deep stare away from the sea and smiled as he approached her. Once close enough, he enveloped her in a quick hug and stepped back.  
"It's not terribly cold. I love the fresh ocean air this time of year." Her fingers gathered a clump of brown hairs and pushed them behind her ear.

"You know, I wondered if I'd see you out here today." Both of his hands were jammed inside his jacket while he looked down at his shoes and back up at her. "I thought for sure you'd be with your family, what with the holidays and all."  
She sighed as she folded her arms across her chest. "They all went to Snowpoint. I'll be visiting with them tomorrow."  
"Cool. I heard it's very nice up there right now." Volkner nodded in response.  
She swayed lightly back and forth and giggled. "It looks like it, at least from the pictures they sent."

Right away he could tell she was getting cold. The looming darkness mixed with the breeze would bring a cool night to the city. He fiddled with a small case in his pocket, contemplating whether to take it out now or wait for a better opportunity later on. She was most likely leaving early in the morning to be with her family. He only had a few hours with her before then and he was going to make the best of it.

"How about I set up a small bonfire? It'll keep you warm at least."  
"Okay. I'll gather some sticks."

They both went off and picked up the supplies at either end of the secluded area. He picked up a few stones that washed up on shore to use as a barrier and brought them over to the small pile of sticks Jasmine collected. The warm smile she greeted with flustered him a bit. She probably wasn't aware of the way she made him feel. They had grown up together in Sunyshore, along with their friend Flint, and spent countless days at the beach battling random trainers. They became a well-known trio with their wins and their matches always brought in a huge crowd. It wasn't a surprise that they all became Gym Leaders or, in Flint's case, a member of the Elite Four.

The three of them were inseparable, but life found a way to tear them apart. Jasmine took up the position of Gym Leader at Olivine City and Flint was stationed at the Pokémon League as part of the Elite Four. Meanwhile, he stayed behind and helped improve the city that raised him. Eventually he was appointed the new Gym Leader of Sunyshore, the strongest Gym in Sinnoh. Each battle was tougher than the last and always proved to be exciting no matter the outcome. He heard Flint was killing it as a new member and Jasmine was just as good in Johto.

With the rocks set in a circle, he tossed the bundle of sticks on top and took out a matchbox. As he struck a match against the box and lit the wood, he thought back to the dark times their absence brought on him. The excitement of battles gradually decreased over time and soon became a chore rather than the hobby he enjoyed. He even turned away some trainers due to being bored. Only at the behest of Flint did he allow them to return and challenge him.

As time went on, and they grew older, they finally made time for each other. It was mostly lunch with Flint, but when Jasmine came over they'd all splurge on a big dinner and catch up with each other. It felt just like they were kids again, laughing at each other's stories and talking about the trainers they faced. Recently, Jasmine made more trips alone and they'd sit at the beach by themselves. His conversations with her were more intimate than with Flint. They talked about their future and what they liked to do when not battling. He cherished the time they had together and was always upset when she left.

He came to realize that he caught feelings for her. He didn't know what it was about her. Maybe it was her natural beauty or sincere demeanor that made her help everyone. She wasn't the most outspoken person but she carried a confident attitude behind her sweet innocence. Even now, as she sat beside him warming her hands close to the flames, he felt different when he was near her. His palms were sweaty; heart rang like a drum with each beat. He was never nervous around other girls but she was completely different. She paid attention to him and let him be comfortable around her, even when they didn't speak a word to each other as they were doing at the moment.

He couldn't think of a better chance to surprise her.

"Hey," he cleared his throat and brought his knees to his chest, "I wanted to give you something." Dusting off his hands of the sand, he reached into his pocket and grabbed the rectangular case. His heart pounded against his chest, wanting to burst open, as he prepared to hand it to her.

"Okay but before you do, can I give you my present?"

He turned to his side, case in hand, and froze at seeing her leaning forward with a shy smile and a deep blush spread across her face. Her sweet lips landed on his as he held his breath. It didn't last long enough to fully enjoy the experience but it was more than enough to make his head spin. The scent of her perfume and the delicate touch of her hand on his cheek made easy to become addicted to her loving affection.

Once she pulled away, the red tint of her cheeks became even darker and forced her to look away embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I-I've been thinking of this for a w-while. It was inappropriate."

He found her flustered appearance endearing. Tentatively, he placed a hand over hers in the sand and gave a reassuring squeeze. She looked back with her wide brown eyes gazing up at him. After her surprising present he gained the confidence to deliver his gift and held up the gray case to her.

"I looked all over the city for this. I hope you like it."

Jasmine pulled away the hand trapped under his and held the box in both. He waited silently as she slowly opened it. It took a week's salary and endless searching to find it but it was completely worth it for her. The gift was a platinum necklace with an emblem of a lighthouse that resembled the one in Olivine City hanging off it. A hand went straight to her mouth to cover a gasp. He took it as a great sign and smiled.

"You didn't have to do this, Volkner. It's so beautiful."  
He lowered his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, you mean a lot to me, Jasmine. I wanted to give you something that said so."  
"Do you mind putting it on?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned her back and raised her long hair to uncover her neck. He swallowed hard and lifted his shaky hands to the necklace in her possession. He unhooked one end, wrapped it around her, and managed to clasp it together without much hassle.

Soon after, she was on her knees in between his legs facing him, both hands resting on his shoulders. She didn't move, so he thought it was okay to touch her face. Her skin was as soft as it looked, white and smooth as porcelain. He laid his thumb on her lips to see if she'd pull away. She shivered lightly under his touch. He leaned closer. He wanted to close his eyes, but he feared she'd leave him sitting there. Then he kissed her. At lips' touch she moaned into his mouth and the moment was etched forever into his mind.

Sparks from the bonfire rose into the night sky and disappeared in a flash. The soothing melody of the waves helped relax both of them as they sat together warming up by the fire. She sat in between his legs, leaning back against him with eyes closed. He had his arms around her neck and bent forward to hug her. Each passing minute only led to her departure, but he enjoyed the few seconds where time stood still. Every meeting afterwards would be drastically different and he was looking forward to making each one as memorable as the one before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story number four! Hope you guys are having a nice Christmas Eve. The following is a SoulSilverShipping story, my second favorite pairing in all of Pokemon. If you are not aware, today is also Silver's birthday, according to the Pokemon Wiki. Enjoy your day and thanks for reading. Happy Birthday Silver!**

* * *

Festive music blared out of the overhead speakers, blending in with the chatter of guests mingling with one another. The dj spun a few records and shot off lasers on the dance floor. Many were dancing close to the fresh pine tree decorated with lights and multicolored ornaments. A few huddled over the food table and grabbed a snack while laughing and joking amongst their group. Drinks were scattered throughout and lowered many of their inhibitions. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, as was expected of a Christmas party.

"You're so quiet, Silver."  
He snapped his view away from the crowd and turned to face the voice that spoke to him. A smile appeared at noticing who it was.  
"I thought you'd at least try to talk to me tonight." Lyra's stunning brown eyes teased him.  
"You're always bouncing around. I can't find you most of the time."

She held a red cup in her hands with the contents hidden from view. Every time they met up she would try to make him uncomfortable with flirty comments. And every time it failed to work. He instead chose to play along and received a mixed reaction that left him frustrated rather than uncomfortable. She liked to touch his arms and chest to push the boundaries as well, but he was afraid to reciprocate. Over time it just added a new layer to their odd relationship and almost became a habit to flirt with each other without taking it seriously.

"I'm here now. How are you enjoying your party?" She beamed a brilliant smile at him, tilting her head to the side.  
He took a quick look around once more and bobbed his head to the music. "Not bad, could be better."  
His quip resulted in a series of playful slaps to his arm and mock hurt from the tiny girl. "You're so mean. I planned this for a really long time."  
Taking a quick swig from his own cup, he swallowed and shrugged. "I know and I appreciate it, but come on…you know me." He closed the distance and leaned in to be heard clearly. "I don't like these big celebrations. I'd rather spend it with you and Ethan. Maybe just you."

The blush she turned away to hide was new to him. Other instances had her laughing it off and changing the subject. He found it cute and an opportunity arose from it.

"I know but sometimes you have to step out of your comfort zone. Oh, I have to check on something. Sorry, I'll be right back."

And just like that she was off again to tend to the guests. Sighing deeply, he decided to walk around and talk with some of the people. He recognized only a few of the guests with some being gym leaders and others important figures they had come across in their journey. Many wished him a happy birthday and moved on. Some stopped and had a short conversation about mundane things, each one draining his energy the longer it went. He knew they were just being polite for Lyra's sake. After all, he screwed with many of them and only now were they starting to forgive him.

The hours flew by and some of the guests were preparing to leave. He was grateful for the party, especially with Lyra being the one who organized it. Not many people bothered with him but she was one of the few who accepted him. Hell, she cared enough to throw him a surprise party. Any other year he'd spend his birthday at home and then meet up with his friends for Christmas the next day. They were the only people he liked to have around since most of his family moved on to the other side. Only his father remained and even he was too busy with his business to bother with frivolous celebrations. He was glad to have at least one person who cared.

"Hey, how's everyone doing tonight?" Ethan grabbed the microphone away from the DJ and addressed the remaining crowd. "First off, I'd like to thank Lyra for hosting this party. You really outdid yourself this time." He clapped for her and others followed his cue.

"We're here obviously to celebrate Christmas, but today's also an important day. Silver, where are you? There he is." He signaled to the DJ to fix a light on top of him. Everyone turned around to see him and he became the center attention once more. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and turned his attention back to Ethan.

"I'll keep this short. Silver, I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but I'm glad we're friends. Happy birthday, man, you deserve it." Another wave of clapping broke out and Silver nodded again in Ethan's direction.

He honored the fact that he didn't go into a long speech detailing their past. Too many stories of their rough encounters would make people question why they were even friends in the first place. Of course, the answer was always Lyra. She was a natural peacekeeper and solved any conflict between him and Ethan. He saw Ethan run around and talk to the other guests before coming his way.

He walked up and extended a friendly handshake. "Hey, man, before I forget," he checked his watch and looked over at a young girl standing alone by the exit, "Lyra's out on the balcony waiting for you. I have to get going, so happy birthday, merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, whatever. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He patted him on the back as he walked past and towards the girl.

Funny that he didn't see Lyra at all when Ethan was talking. He assumed she was busy with something important and was still assisting. Thanks to Ethan, he didn't have to wander around the building and stumble across her like earlier. He drowned the remaining liquid in his cup, placed it on the table, and cleared his mouth of any residue with the back of his hand. People once again acknowledged him as they headed home and he walked to the back of the building where Lyra presumably was.

The cold winds attacked him as soon as he stepped out onto the balcony. His hands went into his coat pockets automatically. Christmas lights ranged all across town and lit up the night sky. Even their balcony had a row of colorful lights dangling over the edge of the railing. That's where he spotted Lyra hunched over and overlooking the festive displays below them.

He took a moment to admire her figure silhouetted by the moonlight. Long, slender legs were crossed over each other, a big leather coat covered up the rest of her body. She had on a wool cap that partially covered her loose chestnut colored hair. He liked the times she would occasionally let her hair down instead of tying it in her usual pigtails.

Quietly, he walked over and joined her side at the railing.  
"It's so pretty this time of year." She addressed him without looking his way. "I love being out when everything is so quiet."  
"Then you should visit Viridian. It's peaceful all year around." He caught sight of a short smile followed by a quiet laugh.  
She adjusted her cap and coughed into her hand, still turned away from him. "Is that why you live there?"

He copied her stance and leaned over the railing, sighing into the cold night. His breath came out in a small puff of white. "It's part of the reason. Really it's because I grew up there and I'm too lazy to start over somewhere new."  
"Well, I should visit you more often. It must be such a hassle traveling to see us." She adjusted her arms and rested her palms under her chin. Her continued avoidance of his gaze was puzzling, to say the least. Something was off in her voice, like she was off in her own world and worried about something.

He kept that in mind as he crept closer to her. "I don't mind. I get to see you at least."  
She finally turned to her side and met his eyes. "You're such a charmer, Silver." A slight giggle and a playful shove seemed to pull her away from her troubles momentarily. She stood upright, hands still on the rail, and arched her back while sighing. "I told you that I planned months for this right?"

Silver recalled her mentioning it earlier in the night and nodded in response. She turned around and reclined against the rail, folding her arms and staring intently at the ground.

"I sent out the invitations, made a few ornaments, decorated the entire house, but I completely forgot about the cake. I snuck away for a few minutes to look for one but all the shops were closed. I was too embarrassed to show my face when Ethan got up to talk. I've been out here thinking of ways I can make it up to you."

As she talked, he could hear her tone wavering with her regret. She already did more than enough to make this day a special one. She had no reason to feel this way, but he knew it was the way she was. Her generosity was unmatched. It could almost be described as her only flaw. Being too nice would invite ungrateful people that could take advantage. In the past he'd be one those people, but since meeting her he'd punish anyone who would dare mess with her. All she did was bring a little good into people's lives. She shouldn't have to suffer just because her plans didn't pan out exactly how she wanted. The sentiment still meant the same.

"You don't owe me a thing, Lyra. Just knowing that you went to such lengths for me has already made this birthday the best one." He gave her a sincere smile. Every word he said was the truth. She was a nice person and deserved nothing but praise for all the good she did.

"Really?" She lifted her head and stared right at him. Her eyes brimming with tears were brought to his attention by the flickering lights of the building behind them. He immediately felt the urge to hold her and ease her pain. Why she was crying, he had no idea. He wasn't anybody important. He wasn't worthy of the tears she shed.

Instead of preying on her sorrow, he reached out and held his hand to her and smiled. "Come on, let's grab some coffee and get out of this cold."

After wiping away her face, a freezing hand landed on top of his and grabbed on tight. Just as they reached the entryway, he looked up and found a familiar green and red ornament dangling over the archway. He couldn't contain a mischievous grin from appearing on his face. He stopped both of them and turned to face her.

"If you really want to make it up to me, look up."  
"Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What are-oh! It's a mistletoe." Her quick gasp turned into a fit of giggles as she shielded her face into the arm of her coat.

Lyra placed her elbows on either side of his head, taking full advantage of the situation. Her head tilted to the side, big brown eyes glittered under the lights. Silver leaned close and kissed her. One of his cold hands slid behind her neck and he put more force behind it. They molded together, fitted against one another with stunning perfection. This was how they should've always been. Neither of them would deny it.

They held each other after pulling away. Her hands ran through his maroon hair as he bumped his head against hers.  
"Thank you, Lyra. You're the best gift I could've asked for."


End file.
